Sirius Greendal
by Lolotie
Summary: Sirius Greendal entre en 6è année à Serpentard au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais cette année risque bien de tout changer pour lui. Que vient faire une jeune Française à Poudlard ? Que dévoilent les présages menaçants ? Que cache la famille de Sirius ? Et surtout... Qui est le mystérieux M..., le mage noir ? -Des chapitres sont rated M le reste est plutôt T.
1. Sirius Greendal

Chapitre 1 : Sirius Greendal

* * *

><p>À moitié en train de se prélasser d'ennui sur son lit, un jeune garçon de 16 ans nommé Sirius tournait les pages d'un livre de sport. À première vue, rien ne le distinguait d'un garçon ordinaire. Cependant en regardant de plus près, quelques détails le rendaient hors norme.<br>Premièrement, il avait à ses côtés un hibou grand-duc noir de jais, et un chat siamois d'une taille inhabituellement grande.  
>Deuxièmement, le livre qu'il tenait possédait des photos qui s'animaient. Les personnages dessus volaient sur des balais, et se passaient une grosse balle rouge vif en esquivant d'autres balles noires. Fait plus étonnant encore, ce livre appartenait au jeune homme, et sur la couverture était inscrit en or : « Souvenirs des matchs de Quidditch ».<br>Troisièmement, sa chambre était bien rangée, et il y avait un balai noir qui flottait dans les airs, ainsi qu'un chaudron en étain dans lequel on pouvait trouver toute une pile de grimoires magiques.  
>Enfin, Sirius Greendal était un sorcier.<p>

En soupirant, il referma le livre et le posa au bord du lit. Puis il se mit à embêter son chat, un gros siamois, qui chercha à lui griffer la main. Dans un élan de jeu, l'animal renversa le livre de photos, et il tomba ouvert. Sirius se pencha pour le ramasser et contempla les images qu'il avait devant les yeux.  
>Sur la première photo, à gauche, on voyait trois garçons d'une quinzaine d'années, adresser des signes de la main. Ils étaient tous en robe de sorcier noire, un emblème vert et argent accroché fièrement sur la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Le garçon de droite avait les cheveux bruns et soyeux, coupés courts, les yeux marrons, un menton carré. Le second, au centre, plus petit, était d'un blond vénitien aux yeux gris, il avait des cheveux longs plaqués qui lui tombaient un peu au-dessus des épaules, et avait une posture un peu hautaine. Le dernier, était un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, mi longs et en bataille, et ses yeux étaient entre la couleur marron clair et ambre. Au-dessous on pouvait lire tracé à la main : « Khamul Miller, Elwin Roger et Sirius Greendal (Avril 2014). »<p>

Sirius soupira, en contemplant la photo; maintenant qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et attendait la rentrée, ses amis lui manquaient. Il referma le livre, le reposa, et se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Il prit son balai de course sous le bras, un Nimbus 2001, bien décidé à tester une nouvelle figure, et à entraîner son vol incroyable.


	2. Retrouvailles et départ

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et départ

* * *

><p>Khamul avait passé, comme tous les élèves d'une famille de son rang social, des vacances d'exception, et bien que celles-ci finies, il comptait bien les raconter en détail aux élèves de Serpentard, et par la même occasion en profiter pour que les autres maisons jalousent les Vert et Argent. Alors qu'il se trouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Khamul cherchait les couleurs des Serpents qui resplendissaient sur les valises des heureux « Rois de Poudlard », il en découvrit enfin un qu'il connaissait, et se rapprocha.<p>

- Hey ! l'apostropha-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Khamul ! répondit Sirius qui l'avait entendu approcher de son pas habituel.

- Alors j'imagine que tu as des tas de choses à me raconter de tes vacances extraordinaires ! Combien de conquêtes étrangères cette fois-ci pour voir si je t'ai battu ?

Sirius savait que son ami aimait raconter ses fantastiques et richissimes virées, bien qu'il fût déjà au courant par hiboux postaux réguliers. Mais il aimait l'entendre le raconter, comparer avec ce qu'il avait vu lui aussi et surtout que les personnes aux alentours les en jalouse, tout comme il aimait les surprendre en tant qu'Animagus en prenant sa forme de loup. Rien que pour cela il éleva la voix.

- Viens allons plutôt par là-bas ! Désigna-t-il en montrant un recoin bondé avec un sourire en coin.

Khamul ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois sur son visage. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction du lieu indiqué, il commença le récit de ses aventures.

- Je suis allé en Ukraine, et je peux te dire que si le paysage est un peu rustre, les activités ne manquent pas, sans oublier les ukrainiennes… de véritable petites diablesses !

Sur cette remarque, Khamul ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Poussant les jeunes élèves à l'aide de son chariot, le Serpentard affirmait sa présence, comme à son habitude.

- Et alors toi où as-tu passer tes vacances ? Il y avait de l' « action » ?

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, Khamul s'assurait de l'heure du départ, car il ne tenait pas à rater le Poudlard Express et manquer l'occasion de martyriser quelque nouveaux élèves de mauvaises familles.

- Ah oui l'Ukraine et les Ukrainiennes que de bons souvenirs, je garde encore la marque du sort de l'une d'elle d'ailleurs, dit Sirius en montrant son bras. Sinon moi je suis allé dans les pays froids pour changer un peu. Là-bas, les femmes sont plutôt le contraire de la température de l'île si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il trainait les pieds, pour bien faire entendre son récit au plus de monde possible. Malgré tout il gardait son ouïe supérieure à l'affut du moindre récit intéressant à se mettre sous la dent.  
>Comme il n'y avait rien dans ce lot, il eut un rictus déçu et continua sur un ton arrogant :<p>

- L'Islande c'était pas mal on a fait rentrer un gros volcan en éruption, et tous les moldus en ont parlé dans leurs journaux ! Ça a bloqué leur île pendant un bon moment. Quelle grosse marrade !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui faisait penser à une sorte d'aboiement. Puis avisa une longue chevelure blonde soignée dans la foule.

- Tiens, tiens, voilà Elwin là-bas, déclara-t-il en plissant ses yeux ambrés, et en se dirigeant vers la personne indiqué.

- Alors, ces vacances mon cher ? Tu as entendu parler du volcan ?

Elwin sourit ironiquement. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu parler du Volcan. Son père le lui avait raconté ! Qui n'en avait pas entendu parler ?! Ça avait égayé un peu ses vacances horribles ! Il les avait passées à apprendre les combines du ministère pour reprendre le flambeau familial. Oui il avait voyagé un peu aussi… mais pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. La Russie c'était bien, mais qui ne voudrait rester en dehors du pays que trois semaines ?! Il y serait bien resté tout l'été. Il n'y a rien à voir ou presque mais il y avait des sorciers qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! Et surtout qui savent le respect dû à un sang-pur.

- Ouais, père m'a raconté, répondit le blond. Au moins ces sales moldus ont eu quelques problèmes. Au fait, je te confirme pour les pays froids, Khamul… Je suis allé un peu en Russie, pour affaire familiale et je dois dire que les sorcières n'y sont pas froides !

- Les gars, vous venez de me donner ma prochaine destination pour les vacances de Noël ! fit Khamul le visage illuminé à l'idée des vacances qui allaient s'annoncer sulfureuses.  
>Puis revenant aux vacances de Sirius, Khamul s'empressa de demander :<p>

- Sinon les autorités magiques n'ont pas pensé à faire une enquête ? J'ai lu, enfin si on peut dire lire vu l'horrible écriture qu'ont les ukrainiens, que les autorités islandaises avaient quelques problèmes pour le transplanage, mais à aucun moment je n'ai entendu dire que qu'ils avaient des soupçons sur la cause de cette « catastrophe » ? Et puis je ne pense pas que la neige cendrée devait être agréable pour voir sortir les islandaises, tu t'es débrouillé comment ?

- Oui les islandais sont vraiment pas les meilleurs en transplanage, ni en sorcellerie tout court d'ailleurs !

Il éclata d'un rire goguenard.

- Ils ne nous ont même pas détectés d'ailleurs, et je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont aucune sources sur les animagi ! C'est l'idéal pour leur filer entre les doigts... Ces idiots n'ont même pas réussit à faire aboutir l'enquête, on ne risque rien !

Il fut repris d'un accès de rire.

- Mais pour les filles ahh... rien ne vaut le fait de se faire passer pour un représentant du ministère londonien, le coté riche, haut placé et étranger fait toujours son petit effet ! En même temps vu notre niveau comparé au leur je les comprends totalement !  
>Quant aux jeunes moldues, rien de plus facile : il suffit de leur dire qu'il y a de gros risques pour la survie de ceux sur l'île, avec la panique environnante, toutes y croient, et malgré leur inutilité, je dois dire que rien ne vaut ce qu'elles pensent comme leurs derniers instants. Je pense que j'y retournerais, peut-être même avec toi à Noël !<p>

Il plissa ses yeux de plaisir, en se remémorant les bons côtés des moldues.  
>Il sortit un peu de cet état lorsqu'une voix cria de sortir du quai.<p>

- On devrait monter, signala-t-il. Il y a sans doute des premières années qui nous fourniront notre compartiment.

Tout en parlant il ouvrit une des portes du train, adressa un dernier signe de salut à sa famille, imité par ses amis, et pénétra à l'intérieur avec sa grosse valise, suivi des deux autres. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir comme ils le faisaient fait depuis 5 ans, à la recherche d'un compartiment. Ils croisèrent différents élèves, des jeunes et des moins jeunes de toutes maisons, et des première année un peu apeurés. C'étaient eux les meilleurs à manipuler. Ils trouvèrent facilement un compartiment remplis de deux jeunes novices et les chassèrent sans ménagement dans le couloir avec leurs fournitures, pour y installer les leurs.  
>Sirius se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur une des banquettes en étendant tout son corps.<p>

- Au fait Elwin, toujours en train d'apprendre les combines du ministère pour y entrer ? Ça n'a pas dû être bien gai au ministère quand on connaît les problèmes qu'ont eus les islandais.

Elwin s'installa sur la banquette du train, avec autant de grâce qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il était épuisé psychologiquement. Mais bien sûr, seuls les gens de son rang pouvaient s'en rendre compte… Les autres ne voyaient qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille, installé avec toute l'étiquette de son rang ! Mais le ministère l'avait vraiment lessivé cet été ! Qu'est-ce que le ministre pouvait être stupide ! Son père lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait ! Mais bon Elwin n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Ça lui permettait de facilement apprendre les ficelles du métier.

- Je ne te dis pas ! Le ministre est d'une incompétence rare ! Ce qui est bien dans un sens, puisque mon père le mène carrément à la baguette ! Il a d'ailleurs pu le convaincre de faire en sorte que personne venant de sol anglais ne soit inquiété dans l'affaire du Volcan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais bon sauf ce moment de joie intense où il s'est passé quelque chose, c'était aussi intéressant qu'une convention de Serdaigle. À ce point interminable que j'aurais presque voulu une ou deux moldues pour passer le temps… C'est vrai qu'elles peuvent avoir leur utilité lorsqu'elles sont correctement attifées.

- T'as vraiment l'air épuisé Elwin ! Commenta Sirius. Revoir Poudlard te fera peut-être du bien. En tout cas le ministère est à ta botte et à celle de ta famille, ça a un prix, mais tu finiras bien placé.

Le jeune Roger esquissa un sourire ironique quand son ami prononça cette phrase. Il aurait une bonne place pour la suite, il n'en doutait pas une minute et personne ne pouvait remettre ça en question.

- Et sinon que pensez-vous de la nouvelle formations des Harpies de Holyhead ? Demanda Sirius repassant à son sujet favori. En plus la nouvelle est bien attirante !

Il adorait le Quidditch et espérait bien un jour finir par intégrer une équipe nationale quand il aurait fini ses études. Il pensait aussi cette année pouvoir être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison Serpentard dans la compétition de Poudlard.  
>Pendant qu'ils discutaient sport, le train avançait vers le château. Le midi ils achetèrent pleins de provisions toutes plus chères les unes que les autres, essayant d'être celui qui paierait le plus cher.<p>

Le train fini par arriver à destination, et les trois Serpentards suivirent le flots d'élèves vers une calèche tirée par un sombral invisible pendant que Hagrid appelait les première année pour partir en barque. Ils ne lui accordèrent aucun regard et s'installèrent dans une calèche. Ils furent rejoints par deux autres Serpentards qui prirent place avec eux.  
>Dehors, Hagrid criait le nom d'une personne. Alors que la calèche se mettait en marche ils virent tous le demi géant qui se tenait à côté d'une jeune élève qui avait une tenue pas vraiment conforme à celles des autres étudiants de Poudlard.<p>

- Qui est-ce à votre avis ? demanda un des deux arrivants, un jeune homme châtain.

- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, en plissant les yeux. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Et vous avez vu sa tenue ?


	3. Une répartition de plus

**Chapitre 3 : Une répartition de plus**

La calèche avec les 5 étudiants arriva à côté de l'entrée principale du château. Le jeune homme châtain, ouvrit la porte, et sauta élégamment sur le sol dallé.

- Ahhh ! Que c'est bon de revoir ce vieux château ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

- Attention Tom, lui fit malicieusement Khamul, on pourrait croire que tu es un petit intello qui a hâte que les cours recommencent.

Le dénommé Tom se retourna, adressa un regard évocateur de ce qu'il pensait à celui qui venait de parler, façonna un sourire ironique et lui donna un petit coup affectueux.

- Ah là là Khamul... je ne pensais pas que l'Ukraine aurait à ce point ramolli ton cerveau mon vieux ! Commenta le châtain.

Ce qui fut suivit d'un petit pèle mêle de coups bourrus de la part des deux jeunes. Devant ce spectacle, les trois autres occupants de la voiture sortaient progressivement. Elwin mit pied à terre avec une posture un peu hautaine devant l'édifice, faisant fi de ses amis bagarreurs, tandis que Sirius le suivit, de sa démarche nonchalante, le regard amusé par le spectacle. Le dernier à descendre, était un jeune étudiant frêle dont la chevelure brune s'amusait à cacher ses yeux noirs comme le charbon. Il ne dit pas un mot, et personne n'aurait su dire s'il avait prêté attention à la bagarre, ou s'il l'ignorait volontairement. Il ferma calmement la porte derrière lui.  
>La calèche tirée par l'invisible créature démarra pour remonter l'allée en sens inverse. Elle fut rejointe par la deuxième calèche qui venait de se vider.<p>

Sirius senti un coup dans l'estomac quand il vit ses passagers déchargés. Un petit groupe de six élèves, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle qui se dirigeaient gaiement vers la grande salle. Il détourna les yeux en grinçant des dents, et reporta son attention sur Tom et Khamul. Ceux-ci légèrement essoufflés, souriaient, et commencèrent à avancer vers la salle où tous les étudiants étaient envoyés pour la cérémonie de répartition des première année, et pour le futur banquet. Il les suivit d'une humeur un peu morose, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. En réalité il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant devenir un vrai loup sauvage. Malgré ses efforts pour essayer de rester détaché, Elwin avait remarqué le trouble de son ami. Il le regarda et lui posa une question, laquelle l'intéressé n'entendit pas.

- Sirius, ça va? Insista Elwin une deuxième fois.

Le Serpentard sortit un peu de ses pensées.

- Heu oui, oui pardon Elwin, répondit-il. C'est juste que... il y a beaucoup de bruit ici, et mes oreilles le supportent mal.

Elwin acquiesça, apparemment convaincu. La grande salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était effectivement déjà bondée et les discutions allaient bon train, tout comme les raclements de chaises des nouveaux arrivant et des couverts sur la table. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment menti le bruit lui faisait tourner la tête, mais il avait quelque peu appris à le canaliser. Et surtout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir dans une autre explication, alors qu'il devrait se sentir heureux de se retrouver enfin avec ses amis.  
>Les cinq Serpentard prirent la direction de la dernière table, celle de leur maison. De nombreux verts et argents y trônaient déjà fièrement, et chaque personne essayait de savoir quel nom connu pourrait venir partager leurs rangs. Quand le jeune Greendal s'assit à son tour, il s'affala lourdement sur la chaise, et se mit la tête dans la paume de sa main, accoudé à la table. Dans un regard entendu, Khamul ne lui posa pas de question et s'assit à coté, tandis qu'Elwin prit place en face. Tom et son ami se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. L'une des filles d'à côté leur demanda s'ils connaissaient quelques noms de familles intéressants qui pourraient donner quelque prestige à leur maison, et le débat commença avec ça, laissant à Sirius le soin de souffler un peu.<br>Il jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs ils n'avaient pas été remplacés depuis l'année passée. Aucune nouveauté ne viendrait faire parler d'elle sur un éventuel nouveau professeur. Le siège du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques était encore vide, signe que les petits nouveaux n'étaient pas encore arrivé de leur voyage en barque. Celui à sa gauche, était aussi inoccupé. Le directeur adjoint devait attendre devant les portes pour expliquer aux première année le rôle de la cérémonie de la Répartition.  
>Enfin dans un bruit sourd, mais qui, amplifié par son ouie fine, réussit à faire sursauter Sirius, les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent. Quelques conversations se tarirent, pour finalement se clore totalement quand la directrice assise au centre de la table des professeurs se leva.<p>

Avec son chapeau vert à plume, son chignon serré en haut du crâne et son air sévère, Minerva McGonagall imposait le respect aux étudiants. Elle avait été nommée Directrice de l'école, après que le professeur Severus Rogue avait assassiné son prédécesseur, Albus Dumbledore. Elle prit la parole devant l'assemblée :

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! commença-t-elle alors que le silence s'était déjà fait, et que les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Cette année, notre répartition sera légèrement... différente.

Des murmures curieux s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle après cette déclaration. Sirius et les autres Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils.

- Un peu de silence, jeunes gens ! Laissez-moi finir mon annonce. Cette année, nous accueillons dans notre école, une jeune étudiante en 6è année qui nous vient de l'académie de Beauxbattons. Je vous demande donc, de bien l'aider à s'intégrer parmi notre école, et ce, quelle que soit sa maison.

Comme en écho de sa dernière phrase elle lança un regard rapide sur chacune des tables. Khamul et Elwin ne purent s'empêcher de faire leurs petits commentaires :

- Ahh ça, elle sera bien accueillie de notre part si elle est bien roulée ! Commença le premier avec une voix suave.

- Ça dépendra de sa maison, de son rang social ou du respect qu'elle leur accorde. Ajouta le second.

Soudain, la directrice écarta les bras et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. La cérémonie de répartition allait pouvoir commencer. Les première année, précédés par le minuscule professeur Flitwick, firent leur entrée. Slughorn plaça le tabouret devant la seule table perpendiculaire aux autres un vieux chapeau posé dessus. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le rang des petits nouveaux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la française. Mais aucune tête ne sortait du lot. Il fallut attendre que les élèves debout soient rangés, pour qu'enfin apparaisse le demi géant accompagné d'une jeune fille. Des murmures suivirent son entrée, et elle piqua un fard.

- Pas mal du tout se délecta Khamul. Reste plus qu'à voir son caractère.

La voix du minuscule professeur Flitwitck s'éleva alors devant les première année. Il expliqua comment allaitse dérouler la répartition sous l'écoute attentive des concernés. Et l'appel commença. Au fur et à mesure, leChoixpeau plaça les élèves là où il estimait leur place. La table de Sirius accueillit deux petits pour le moment, et lorsqu'un élève était envoyé dans une des maisons, on aurait pu croire que les tablées avaient pour mission de faire le plus de bruit possible. Enfin, après l'appel du nom de _Bellefaye Dymphina,_ la jeune française se dirigea anxieusement vers le tabouret. Des murmures retentissaient, des élèves retinrent leur souffle. Chaque table voulait l'avoir parmi eux et attendait le verdict. Le Choixpeau prit son temps. Comme s'il hésitait, ou comme s'il voulait faire monter le suspense. Enfin, après un temps qui sembla interminable, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Serdaigle » fut les seules paroles qu'il prononça.


	4. Territoire de loup

**Chapitre 4 : Territoire de loup.**

La grande salle était bruyante et chaleureuse. En particulier la table des bleus. Tout le monde voulait parler à la nouvelle pour savoir comment était l'école française. C'était leur nouveau jouet.  
>Sirius essayait de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se disait, ce qui était plutôt ardu dans une salle aussi bondée que celle-là, et parsemée du bruit des couverts et des discutions anodines. Il se servit de la viande bien saignante, en même temps que son voisin, Tom pouffait de rire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par d'autres rires étouffés provenant de toute la table. Sirius releva la tête et regarda dans leur direction.<p>

À la table voisine, Teddy Lupin, qui leur tournait le dos, se présentait à la française.  
>Sirius plissa le nez. Ce métamorphomage l'agaçait. Plus encore que son apparence constamment changeante qui exaspérait le Serpentard depuis toujours, il dégageait une odeur lupuesque extrêmement forte et gênante. Celle hérité de son loup-garou de père, Remus Lupin. Elle était si désagréable qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir quand il n'était pas encore un animagus, et comment les autres le supportaient à présent.<p>

Se concentrant sur la personne, il comprit ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité générale à la table des verts et argents. Les cheveux de Teddy avaient pris une horrible teinte rose criard, et on pouvait aussi voir ses joues légèrement empourprées. Il s'adressa de nouveau à la française et Sirius entendit aussi distinctement que si il s'était trouvé à côté d'eux :

- Je te baptise Dym. J'ai une petite mémoire et toi un nom assez compliqué. Un conseil : reste loin des Serpentard, surtout quand il y a des Gryffondor dans les parages.

De toute évidence, les Serpentard n'avaient pas entendu cette remarque. Dans la salle bruyante, on n'entendait pas à plus de trois personnes à la ronde. Ajouté à cela les rires qui s'amplifiaient, personne n'y faisait attention. Sirius laissa échapper un soufflement exaspéré de loup à la réplique du Serdaigle. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que son odeur insupportable ou son apparence exaspérante qui faisait que Sirius ne pouvait pas le sentir !

Sirius avait un jour séduit une jeune Poufsouffle au cours de sa 4è année étude. Il avait plutôt même bien réussit car elle était tombée sous son charme. Le Serpentard avait pensé faire d'elle une régulière, car même si il n'avait pas de sentiments, il aimait s'amuser d'elle. Cependant au cours de l'été, pire que d'avoir eu quelques transformations physiques liées à sa transformation en animal, Sirius l'avait trompée avec des sorcières étrangères et elle l'avait appris lorsque Khamul, une fois de trop et devant les mauvaises personnes, s'était vanté cette fois-ci d'avoir eu plus de conquêtes que Sirius. En réalité Sirius avait passé pas mal de temps à parfaire sa transformation plus que de s'occuper du reste. Mais le mal avait été fait.

Il l'avait alors laissé partir, pensant qu'elle reviendrait le chercher d'elle-même.  
>Mais au bout de deux mois il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle était attirée, sinon amoureuse, d'un certain Teddy Lupin. Et le pire de tout ça c'était la raison de l'attirance : parce que Teddy pouvait prendre assez souvent un air qui lui rappelait le Serpentard.<p>

Sirius ne comprenait pas son attrait pour un homme n'ayant aucun physique, mais quelques mois après, il avaitsenti l'insupportable odeur lupesque se dégageant du corps de la Poufsouffle.  
>Depuis, il avait lui aussi plongé dans le moule de la lutte des maisons, et de la suprématie des Serpentard. Mais n'avait raconté cela à personne, bien qu'il se soit demandé si Khamul s'en doutait. Sirius avait un sentiment irascible envers le métamorphomage qui lui avait piqué ce que lui considérait comme acquis. Même si il n'avait pas de réels sentiments amoureux envers elle, il avait été assez attiré pour vouloir en faire une régulière, chose qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser de sa part ! Et ce Teddy avait osé dans un sens le défier. Sur son territoire.<p>

Pendant que Sirius repensait à ces événements en le fixant d'un regard mauvais, la voix à l'accent français de la table voisine répondit :

- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Leur réputation a précédé les Serpentard ! J'essayerai de les éviter le plus possible ! Au pire je t'appellerai à mon secours tu m'as l'air assez chevaleresque! "

Sirius ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire moqueur qui se joignit aux autres qui se faisait de plus en plus forts. Par Merlin ! Lui chevaleresque ? Les Gryffondor en riraient s'ils l'entendaient ! C'était le monde du sortilège inverso !

Teddy se crispa sur sa chaise, alors qu'il se servait une part de viande. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux qui soudainement virèrent au bleu lorsqu'il se pinça le nez. Il s'était enfin aperçut de leur horrible teinte !  
>Sans avertissements, il se retourna vers la table hilare.<p>

- Vous avez peut-être un problème ?

Sirius le toisa :

- Tu sens mauvais, fils de Loup-Garou ! fit-il en portant ses doigts à son nez pour se le pincer.

A côté de lui, Tom et Khamul ricanèrent. À la table voisine, Dymphina avait avalé de travers et commençait à crachoter.  
>Sirius plissa ses yeux et rajouta :<p>

- Tiens voilà le moment _chevaleresque_ pour toi ! railla-t-il en insistant sur le mot qu'avait prononcé la française. Au moins comme ça tu trouveras peut être enfin ton identité !

Teddy et ses cheveux virèrent au rouge. Tom mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Ne lui prêtes pas trop d'attention, Sirius ! Teddy aura un avenir pourri en restant à Serdaigle, lui qui n'a déjà pas d'identité fixe ! Il ne vaut pas la peine de te faire des ennuis le premier jour !

Dymphna avait cessé de tousser. Sirius souffla, et détourna le regard vers les plats, en gardant son nez dans ses doigts, sachant que Teddy ferait de même. Il ne risquerait sans doute pas des problèmes dès les premiers instants à Poudlard.

Effectivement, le Serdaigle, toujours aussi rouge, se contenta de serrer sa fourchette, comme s'il imaginait le cou de quelques Serpentard, si bien qu'elle se tordit horriblement. La française lui posa elle aussi la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

- N'y prêtes pas attention, ils sont tout simplement jaloux et moqueurs ! souffla-t-elle.

Il esquissa un rapide coup de tête affirmatif, lança un dernier regard vers Sirius, et souffla tout bas, sachant que seul lui pourrait l'entendre :

- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, toi et moi.

Dymphina se troubla, elle avait entendu la dernière phrase. Elle ne voulait pas que ses nouveaux camarades se confrontent. Et elle avait l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose aussi.  
>La fin du banquet se passa normalement, les desserts remplaçant les plats, puis enfin, la directrice ordonna qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher après un tel repas. Les préfets rassemblaient les première année pour les conduire dans la salle commune. Teddy et Elwin étaient ceux de leur maison respective.<p>

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Khamul au préfet des Verts et Argents.

Sirius le suivit. De son pas silencieux. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard dans la salle, mû par un sixième sens. Teddy le fixait d'un regard noir. Le Sepentard lui rendit, avant de tourner les talons d'un mouvement hautain. Tom avait raison. Gâcher son premier jour et faire perdre des points à sa maison d'entrée pour cet avorton n'en valait pas le coût.

Pour l'instant.


	5. Bain nocturne

**Chapitre 5 : Bain nocturne.**

* * *

><p>La première semaine passa rapidement. Dès le lendemain du banquet de répartition, les élèves avaient reçus leurs emplois du temps, et à la joie de Sirius, qui n'aurait pas à supporter Teddy et son ex ; mais au grand dam de Elwin, et des autres, ils avaient beaucoup de cours communs avec les Gryffondor.<br>Les cours étaient surtout axés sur les petites révisions de début d'année. De fait, cela ne donna pas trop de travail à nos Serpentard, qui eurent tout le loisir de se prélasser dans le parc ensoleillé une fois le week-end venu. Pendant ce temps, les rumeurs concernant l'école de Dymphina avaient déjà fait le tour du château, et au moins la majorité des étudiants était allée la voir pour assouvir leur curiosité. De l'autre côté du lac, Elwin, Sirius et Khamul la virent d'ailleurs encore une fois entourée de plusieurs élèves. Parmi eux, il y avait un groupe de quatrième année de Serdaigle, des sixième année de Poufsouffle, et une Gryffondor. Assaillie par les questions, elle essayait visiblement de leur échapper, sans succès. Khamul regardait le spectacle avec un grand soupir.

- Regardez moi ça, dit-il d'un ton blasé. Tous ces badauds qui nous empêchent, nous les séducteurs, de pouvoir faire notre boulot.

Il avait l'air sérieux, et il l'était sûrement, mais la phrase fit rire ses deux amis. Deux Serdaigles vinrent à la rescousse de la française. Parmi eux, se trouvait Teddy. Sirius se raidit instantanément. Sourcil froncés et la main sur sa baguette magique, il aurait aimé que le métamorphomage se tourne vers lui. Malheureusement, ce souhait ne fut pas exaucé ; et tandis que le préfet des bleus et bronze ainsi que son ami chassaient les curieux qui gravitaient autour de la nouvelle en l'emmenant vers l'autre extrémité du lac, Sirius se détendit un peu.  
>Khamul s'amusait maintenant à lancer des bouts de pain à la surface du lac noir et lisse dans l'espoir de faire monter quelques créatures aquatiques, et rendre ce chaud après-midi un peu plus intéressant. En passant sa main sous sa cravate d'uniforme pour la détendre un peu, il soupira :<p>

- Ce qu'il fait chaud ! Vous savez ce qui serait marrant ? Adressa-t-il à ses amis.

- Non, mais tu vas certainement nous le dire ! Répliqua Sirius.

- Pas faux ! Répondit le premier.

Elwin sourit, et attendit patiemment que le plus grand des trois amis s'explique. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Avec un regard gourmand, Khamul s'expliqua :

- Quand je regarde ce lac froid, je n'ai qu'une envie ; laissez tous mes vêtements au bord et m'y baigner à poil !

Sirius fut pris d'un fou rire, tandis qu'Elwin adressa un air réprobateur.

- Khamul, voyons ! Dit le blond. Ce n'est pas digne d'une personne de notre rang ! Et puis... continua-t-il en baissant la voix, le parc est rempli d'étudiants, de ce balourd de Hagrid et de préfets.

- Oh allons... Elwin... haleta Sirius entre deux secousses de rire. Ça serait... tellement marrant !

Elwin haussa les épaules et soupira, tandis que Khamul tapota le dos de son comparse de toujours. Lorsque ce dernier reprit un peu son souffle, il rajouta cependant :

- Mais tout de même, Elwin a raison Kham, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire ça.

Le concerné eut une moue un peu contrariée, mais acquiesça d'un air las. Durant ce qu'il restait de l'après-midi les deux comparses échafaudèrent un plan pour déterminer le moment opportun pour accomplir leur envie. Elwin ne fit plus allusion à une quelconque contradiction. Il savait que rien n'empêcherait ses amis d'accomplir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire bonne figure, alors qu'il rigolait de leur coup.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, apportant sa légère brise chaude. Pendant un court instant un long tentacule sortit de l'eau, brisant la surface lisse et noire. Sirius et Khamul essayèrent de faire venir le calmar géant en lançant divers sortilèges, mais il ne se montra pas plus. Ils descendirent ensuite dans leur salle commune pour le repas du soir, et se prélassèrent un long moment avec les autres membres de leur maison. Peu à peu, des élèves montaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, pour une dernière lecture, une dernière conversation tranquille, se laver et aller dormir.

Puis quand le monde s'était un peu évanouit, les deux comparses s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils remontèrent le couloir des cachots pour se rendre à l'étage du dessus ; le rez-de-chaussée. Rapides et silencieux, ils avancèrent dans le couloir menant au Hall d'Entrée, puis arrivèrent dans l'entrée déserte et vide. Chacun d'un côté opposé, ils ouvrirent lentement la grande et lourde double porte de sortie, qu'ils avaient déjà débloquée. Ils avaient pris soin de lancer un sort silencio pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, qui aurait éveillé les soupçons des rondes des préfets, ou pire, celle des professeurs. Une fois l'entrebâillement suffisamment grand pour qu'une personne puisse y passer, Sirius s'y glissa, et il fut rejoint de suite après par Khamul. Avec un petit bruit sourd, le premier se transforma en un magnifique grand loup gris aux yeux d'ambre, sous le regard admiratif du second.

Le loup se retourna soudain et truffe tantôt à l'air, tantôt sur le sol, se dirigea d'un pas sur et appuyé dans le parc obscur. Il se fondit progressivement dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ne plus être visible. Khamul pendant un long moment qui lui parut interminable, faisait le guet à la porte d'entrée. Enfin surgissant d'un coup, une main agrippa l'épaule du Serpentard à l'entrée, et il y eut un petit jappement simultané. Khamul poussa un cri de surprise, qui fut suivit par un juron lorsque ce dernier découvrit son ami, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- T'es dingue Sirius ! Morigéna le jeune Miller, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- C'était plus fort que moi, avoua l'intéressé. C'est bon, il n'y a personne qui fait le guet dans le parc, et si on reste loin des fenêtres on ne risque absolument rien.

Sur cette phrase, les Serpentard fermèrent rapidement, mais le plus discrètement possible la porte, et coururent vers le lac. Le parc était vraiment sombre, mais Sirius avait hérité de quelques capacités nyctalope de sa transformation en loup. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, car il était un vrai radar de guet, et un merveilleux guide dans l'obscurité. Arrivé au niveau du lac, Khamul lança un sort pour donner un peu de lumière, puis il lança sa baguette dans l'herbe alentour, et ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse. Impudiques, ils contemplèrent en silence le paysage qui se tenait devant leurs yeux pendant quelques secondes. Le lac était noir et la surface était encore lisse. En riant, ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau froide, à celui qui plongerait le plus vite, et en s'éclaboussant le plus possible. La surface était ridée de leur bain de minuit, et le silence de la nuit était découpé par leurs rires ou par leurs concours de plongée.

La porte d'entrée trembla. Le verrou de sécurité s'activa sous un sortilège. Le tout sous l'œil avisé de celui qui venait de fermer l'édifice.

Longtemps après, épuisés et sentant la fatigue les gagner, les deux Serpentard sortirent du lac. Dégoulinants, leurs corps scintillaient au clair de lune, tels des apparitions de fantasmes. Se dirigeant vers sa baguette lumineuse, Khamul se sécha d'un seul coup en la pointant sur lui. Sirius offrit le luxe d'asperger encore son ami en ébrouant exprès ses cheveux mi-longs tout près. Celui-ci râla pour la forme, et se sécha de nouveau. Son acolyte fit pareil. Puis ils remirent leurs uniformes, et en marchant cette fois, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. Comme pour en sortir, chacun se posa d'un des cotés de la porte et tirèrent dessus pour l'entrouvrir.

Cependant, ils eurent beau forcer, cette fois, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas d'un millimètre.


	6. Avis

**Chapitre 6 : Avis.**

* * *

><p>Leur baguette à l'assaut de la porte, rien n'y faisait. Le château bénéficiait d'une protection très ancienne, et les sorts anti-intrusion et de verrouillage avaient été placés de l'autre côté de la porte vers l'intérieur, de sorte que les deux jeunes ne purent y faire quoi que ce soit. Khamul poussa un juron.<p>

- On ne va quand même pas passer la nuit dehors ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sirius essayait de garder son calme.

- Oh, allez, en cette saison ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis au pire on ira dans une des auberges de Pré-au-Lard. J'ai pris assez de gallions pour y séjourner pépères.

Khamul se détendit un peu, il eut même un petit rire. Reprenant son sérieux, il enchaina :

- On risque d'être sévèrement punis tout de même. Enfin, tant qu'on n'est pas expulsés...

- Non je ne pense pas ! Si Harry Potter n'a pas été expulsé en son temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le serions. C'est beaucoup moins important que de... faire voler une vieille voiture toute pourrie devant ces imbéciles de moldus par exemple. Je ne pense pas non plus que nos familles le permettraient. Avec les moyens que nous avons, au ministère et financièrement du moins. Par contre on serait bon pour avoir des retenues tout le trimestre, rigola Sirius en conclusion.

Son ami acquiesça d'un air goguenard. Puis d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rediriger vers le lac noir, là où se trouvaient les fenêtres donnant sur les dortoirs de leur salle commune. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un ne dormirait pas. Sur la berge, ils crièrent pour attirer l'attention. Ils se dévêtirent une fois encore, et nagèrent jusqu'à retrouver le trou dans le mur si particulier, qui permettait aux hiboux de passer dans la salle commune. Un peu plus haut, se trouvaient les fenêtres des dortoirs. Malheureusement closes. Comme si l'édifice magique leur jouait un mauvais tour pour avoir osé enfreindre ses règles.

- Je vais plonger pour voir s'il reste quelqu'un dans la salle commune, et tenter d'attirer son attention. Suggéra Khamul.

Des deux, il était celui qui plongeait le mieux, et celui qui savait rester en apnée le plus longtemps. Dans un éclat argenté, il disparut sous la surface. L'eau, un moment perturbée par les ondes de la plongée, finit par devenir lisse assez rapidement, comme si le lac entier montrait son immensité inatteignable ou possédait sa volonté de rester endormi. Seules quelques petites bulles reflétant la lune vinrent perturber le calme du lieu. Puis, tel un monstre aquatique, la tête de Khamul fit surface. L'élève inspira goulûment l'air dans ses poumons brûlants. Puis il résuma à son ami ce qu'il avait vu et fait.

- Je n'ai rien pu discerner avec cette obscurité. J'ai tenté un appel lumineux en donnant des coups sur la vitre centrale de la salle commune, mais je n'ai rien vu bouger.

Sirius hocha tristement la tête. La salle commune avait un bon système anti bruit. Quant aux étudiants, il fallait encore qu'ils tournent la tête vers les fenêtres pour voir Khamul s'il en restait en bas.

- On aurait autant de chance en appelant les sirènes. Commenta Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire jaune.

- On n'a qu'à essayer de crier pour que quelqu'un nous entende, peut-être dans les dortoirs, suggéra Khamul à court d'idées.

Tout près des hiboutières et des fenêtres des Serpentard, les deux étudiants s'époumonèrent en appels. Puis quand le souffle leur manqua un peu, ils stoppèrent leurs essais infructueux, et nagèrent vers le rivage. Arrivés au bord, quelque peu épuisés, ils s'assirent pour reprendre de l'air. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séchèrent magicalement, et se revêtirent, tournant et retournant dans leur esprit les possibilités qu'ils avaient pour rentrer.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'un petit bruit feutré se fit entendre. Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit. Un oiseau miniature, d'un plumage blanc et d'une lueur bleutée comme la lune, voletait vers eux. Étrangement l'oiseau n'avait pas peur d'eux et ne dormait pas. D'abord étonnés, les deux Serpentards se mirent rapidement sur leurs pieds il ne pouvait s'agir d'un oiseau ordinaire, il était issu de magie. Mais il ne les attaqua pas, il fit le tour de leur poitrine et de leur tête en piaillant gaiement. Sirius tendit sa main et l'oiseau se posa docilement dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? Demanda Khamul.

- Sais pas, grogna Sirius. On dirait un _Avis_ perdu.

Khamul fronça les sourcils. Les _Avis_ étaient les oiseaux lancés généralement par le sortilège du même nom. D'ordinaire, ils ne vivent pas très longtemps, même si le sorcier concepteur ne met pas fin à sa magie. Et celui-ci était encore plein d'énergie.

- Je me demande bien d'où il sort ! Enchaîna-t-il. Ça serait drôle de voir combien de temps il résisterait à ton poing fermé.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Les oiseaux de ce sort ne peuvent pas vivre plus d'une journée et plus ils sont petits, plus tôt ils disparaissent. Or il était déjà une heure bien avancée de la nuit, et cet _Avis_ avait un faible gabarit. Le sorcier invocateur avait dû lancer son sort récemment. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce détail sordide et que Khamul essayait de refermer la main de son ami sur l'oiseau, un autre piaillement se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

Identique en tout point au premier, un second volatile se tenait un peu plus loin et faisait des figures acrobatiques, comme pour attirer leur attention. Plus loin, juste derrière lui, une fenêtre du premier étage du château était ouverte. Les garçons ne se souvenaient pas de l'avoir aperçu plus tôt. Se demandant vaguement si le lanceur des _Avis_ venait de la salle ouverte, ils s'approchèrent prudemment, suivit par les oiseaux.

Une corde épaisse surgit soudain de par la fenêtre. Telle une invitation, les deux garçons tirèrent dessus et constatèrent qu'elle tenait bon. Alors d'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour y grimper Khamul allongea ses bras le premier dessus, et d'un mouvement sur et rapide, il hissa son corps musclé, enroulant ses pieds autour de la longe, et enchaîna la montée d'une traite. Arrivé près de la fenêtre, il tendit une main dessus, et forçant dessus, il entraina toute sa personne dans la pièce sombre. N'entendant plus rien, Sirius se dépêcha de le rejoindre. A son tour, il se hissa habillement et tout en souplesse jusqu'à l'ouverture. Arrivé sur la rambarde, il fit comme son compère quelques minutes plus tôt, et resta quelques instants alerte, pour parer à un éventuel danger.

À l'intérieur, il vit le jeune Serpentard à une extrémité de la pièce noire, les sourcils froncés, et les bras croisés. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une jeune fille, qui tenait d'un sortilège le cordage raide et immobile. De toutes évidences, ils se situaient dans une salle de cours du minuscule professeur d'enchantements.

- Et voilà le dernier gay-luron qui aime les balades au clair de lune. Commenta la fille dans l'ombre.


	7. Aelys Targaryen

**Chapitre 7 : Aelys Targaryen**

* * *

><p>Sirius reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Elle avait une chevelure fine, mi longue et auburn qui ondulait très légèrement en retombant sur ses épaules. Son visage était volontaire et fin dans son contour. Les paumettes étaient un peu saillantes, accentuées par son sourire mais ne cassait en rien sa beauté. Se demandant vaguement d'où venait la posture peu entreprenante de son compagnon, le jeune Greendal enchaîna d'un ton un peu mielleux :<p>

- Un loup aime toujours les balades au clair de lune jeune miss. Mais il aime aussi d'autres choses au clair de lune, et je serai ravi de te voir la prochaine fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Pas vraiment non, traîner avec un clébard ne m'enchante pas plus que ça tu vois... répondit-elle du tac au tac. 

Sirius en resta coi de surprise. La répartie inattendue de la fille lui avait cloué le bec. Autant que l'insulte. Mais plus encore, il s'étonnait de ne lui avoir jamais prêté attention, son caractère avait l'air de lui plaire, tout comme son physique. Il l'aurait bien prise en régulière.

Khamul émit une sorte de grognement de mécontentement, et son compère se rappela de sa présence dans la pièce, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait une telle attitude. Le jeune Greendal essaya alors de se remémorer les ex de son ami dans le cas où celle-ci en faisait partie, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'une telle sorcière. Il l'aurait remarquée dans le cas contraire. Alors prenant le pas sur le silence qui allait commencer à s'installer, seulement coupé par les sortilèges d'annulation de la fille, il s'élança d'une voix qu'il voulait charmeuse :

- Je suis plutôt un loup viril tu sais ma jolie, mais peut-importe, un grand merci pour nous avoir ouvert. En pleine nuit comme ça, chopés par un prof, on aurait été vernis sans une personne aussi alerte et jolie que toi. Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci une si belle jeune fille ? 

Khamul soupira de dérision discrètement mais l'ouïe de Sirius l'entendit clairement. La jeune fille prit le temps de bien finir d'annuler ses sorts, et de ranger la corde dans l'armoire de la classe avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler.

- Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, jeune louveteau_._ Et je fais ma ronde nocturne. 

De nouveau Sirius fut désemparé par ces paroles. La révélation le laissait sans souffle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux élèves rouge et or qui partageaient leurs cours les trouvant vraiment sans intérêt, souvent écervelés, triviaux, ingrats envers eux-mêmes et leurs amis, et incapable de se tenir. Il n'avait pas non plus veillé à la nomination de leurs préfets.

Cela expliquait la réaction de Khamul face à elle, et l'attitude que son ami avait eue avec la jeune lionne. Intérieurement, le jeune garçon se morigénât. Ils allaient être dénoncés par la maison qui vouait une guerre sans fin à la leur. Mais tout Serpentard qu'il était, il ne montrait rien de son ressentiment, ni de ses inquiétudes. 

- La question se pose plutôt pour vous, messieurs. Continua la jeune préfète. Que faisiez-vous hors de vos dortoirs et dans le parc à cette heure-ci ?

- Ça te regarde pas, aboya Khamul agressivement.

La fille lui lança un regard noir qu'il soutient avec toute la dignité qu'il avait. Sirius resta silencieux. Avec un rictus moqueur, la Gryffondor enchaîna :

- On aime montrer son petit corps au clair de lune ?

Khamul serra les poings. Sirius grinça des dents. Elle les avait certainement vu dans le lac et sur ses rebords pour sortir une phrase pareille. Ils savaient les enjeux, et que cela pourrait arriver que quelqu'un les aperçoive. Mais de là à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un prêfet, et pire encore, d'un Gryffondor rendait furieux les deux jeunes étudiants. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la rumeur fasse le tour du château, et qu'elle soit déformée à leur désavantage, comme il était coutume entre les deux maisons rivales. 

La jeune fille rit en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu par la fenêtre. N'y tenant plus, Khamul crispa sa main sur sa baguette et la pointa sur la lionne. Mais celle-ci d'un mouvement vif, l'avait désarmé et menaçait le serpent de la sienne. Sirius poussa un grognement de loup. Par prudence la préfète lui demanda de lui remettre sa baguette. Sirius fronça ses sourcils, mais obtempéra. Lorsqu'elle eut l'instrument magique entre ses mains, et ce, docilement, elle esquissa un sourire, et effleura avec le bout de sa propre baguette le visage du Serpentard jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine en susurrant :

- Voilà qui est sage brave toutou.

Le haut de la robe de Sirius se déchira avec un petit bruit strident. Les deux camarades se raidirent, mais la jeune lionne exprima faussement un petit pardon, avant de leur intimer de passer devant pour se rendre devant les quartiers de leur directeur de maison. Ils avancèrent alors lentement, tous les nerfs tendus, dans le couloir de l'étage. Mais ils n'allèrent pas où ils auraient dû car devant eux se dressait l'escalier de pierre qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, comme si leur destination était les sous-sols. D'un regard, les deux Serpentard s'interrogèrent, et se demandèrent silencieusement si la jeune préfète savait que leur directeur ne résidait pas dans les cachots, malgré le fait qu'il y enseignait durant la journée. Mais ils ne lui dirent rien. Avec un peu de chance elle les laisserait partir dans leur salle commune et ne ferait qu'un rapport le lendemain. Les garçons auraient alors tout le loisir de peaufiner un plan pour expliquer leur vadrouille. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient descendus de plus de trois marches, un élève les apostropha. 

- Que faites-vous hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure-ci ? Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Le petit groupe se retourna, et firent face à deux autres préfets : la préfète des Serdaigle et le préfet-en-chef des Gryffondor. Les deux Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils de dépit leurs cas n'allaient certainement pas s'arranger. Sirius eut l'impression d'entendre la fille avec eux lâcher un juron dans un souffle, mais il se persuada qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Elle leur répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, Alex, j'emmenais ces deux-là chez leur directeur

- Oh, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un préfet avec vous. Dit le garçon prénommé Alex. Je te demande pardon.

La préfète hocha la tête et intima silencieusement l'ordre de continuer à descendre aux garçons. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement au grand étonnement des deux autres, heureuse de voir que le préfet-en-chef était trop occupé à draguer qu'a faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant alors que le groupe s'apprêtait enfin à descendre, la Serdaigle s'adressa à eux d'une voix aiguë :

- Attendez, le bureau du professeur Slughorn ne se trouve pas dans les cachots. Remarqua-t-elle.

La mine de la prêfete rouge et or se déconfit. Effectivement, le maitre des potions donnait ses cours là-bas, mais son bureau était au premier étage.

- Ah oui, répondit-elle, ça m'était sorti de la tête effectivement. Merci, on va y aller ajouta-t-elle aux deux autres.

La Serdaigle dans le hall fronça les sourcils, quelque peu dubitative. En le remarquant, la lionne déclara :

- Mais le professeur Slughorn doit certainement être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, je préférais lui faire parvenir mon rapport demain matin et ramener ces deux-là dans leur salle commune.

Le supérieur approuva d'un hochement de tête, un peu distrait.

- Oui, mais n'oublies pas de lui passer ton rapport demain surtout

- Non ne vous en faites pas, l'occasion est trop belle pour des Serpentard, fini-t-elle. 

Sur ces mots, les deux autres élèves se détendirent un peu. La lutte des deux maisons suffisait pour leur donner confiance, et leur permettre de passer à autre chose. Et le groupe de trois purent enfin descendre les marches menant aux cachots. Arrivé en bas des marches, Sirius entendit la jeune Bronze et bleu glousser après un compliment. Il grimaça de dégoût.

Ils marchèrent dans le long couloir humide des cachots et se retrouvèrent face à leur mur de salle commune. La jeune préfète les avertis de ne plus sortir pour ce soir, et qu'elle enverrait bien leur directeur les punir pour leur infraction. Les deux Serpentard approuvèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de ressortir cette nuit, et ils savaient qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à leur punition. Elle leur tendit leurs baguettes magiques, et les prévient de ne pas les utiliser contre elle les deux autres préfets seraient peut-être moins tendre, tout comme le blâme qu'ils risquaient d'avoir en prime. 

En grinçant des dents Khamul prit son bien, et se retourna pour annoncer le mot de passe au mur qui coulissa pour les laisser passer.

Le mur se referma sur la jeune préfète. Khamul laissa exploser sa rage de s'être fait prendre. Il alla se laisser tomber sur un des fauteuils verts de la salle commune. Sirius resta debout face à lui pensif.

- Et toi tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien mon vieux ! Lui reprocha son ami. Draguer la préfète ennemi quoi !

Sirius hocha les épaules mollement. Il répondit dans un souffle lassé :

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais fait attention aux Gryffondor. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis il faut avouer que c'est regrettable, elle est plutôt bien foutue...

- Rah là là... Chacun ses goûts alors, elle ne me plaît pas du tout. Râla Khamul, En tout cas, question drague, on ne te refera pas. J'imagine la tête d'Elwin demain quand il va apprendre ça. 

Le jeune animagus sourit plutôt amusé. Son ami rajouta qu'il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une explication plutôt plausible face à leur directeur demain, mais que ce soir il était un peu trop fatigué. Sirius approuva, et suivit son ami aux escaliers de leur dortoir. Juste avant qu'ils ne se couchent et ne tirent les rideaux, il se pencha vers le lit de Khamul et chuchota :

- Au fait, c'était qui cette fille ? Vu que tu as l'air plus au courant que moi.

Khamul accueilli cette réflexion comme son ami s'y attendait, en bougonnant. Il dévisagea Sirius et y décela son air familier de malice. Il lui envoya son oreiller dessus pour masquer cet air espiègle puis tira rapidement son rideau à baldaquin pour éviter toute riposte qui aurait réveillée leurs camarades endormis. Dans un souffle, il répondit néanmoins à la question.

- Elle s'appelle Aelys Targaryen, en sixième année comme nous.

Sirius s'allongea alors de tout son long, ses mains derrière la tête avec un grand sourire malicieux.


	8. Lettre matinale

**Chapitre 8 : Lettre matinale.**

* * *

><p>Le soleil irradiait dans le dortoir des Serpentard, quand une chose molle atterrit sur les deux dormeurs, suivie de rires. Enfin Sirius ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Tom riait et lançait son coussin à l'assaut de Morphée. Un geste rageur lui répondit du lit voisin. Khamul n'était pas matinal et détestait les réveils forcés.<p>

Le jeune animagus s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et vis ses camarades déjà habillés dans leurs tenues impeccables, et prêts à partir pour le petit déjeuné.

- Allez réveillez-vous les flemmards ! Ordonna Tom. Il va falloir nous raconter ce que vous avez fait hier soir, et c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné.

Il y eut un nouveau grognement étouffé de la part de Khamul, et deux Serpentard habillés se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

- On vous attend à notre table, dépêchez vous. Réclama encore une fois leur ami.

Et il referma la porte sur eux. Elwin se tenait devant le miroir de la chambre, en train de se lisser les cheveux, et d'épingler son insigne de préfet sur sa robe. En allant à la salle de bain, Sirius lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit aux autres. Avisant le regard du jeune loup sur lui dans le reflet de la glace, Elwin répondit qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que Tom trouve seul, qu'ils étaient partis en douce plutôt que d'aller se coucher comme tout le monde. Sur ces paroles, Elwin descendit lui aussi d'un pas noble prendre son repas. 

Sirius était devant le miroir de la salle de bain de leur dortoir. C'était un lieu somptueux, recouvert de tapisseries vertes, et à la faïencerie argentée. De la petite douche et ses fermoirs, aux robinets représentant un serpent argent aux yeux émeraudes, aux pourtours du miroir, tout était aux couleurs de la maison. D'ordinaire charmé par cette ambiance et son reflet, aujourd'hui le jeune Greendal avait l'esprit occupé. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil léger, et épuisant cela se reflettait un peu sur son image, qui était moins charismatique et imposante qu'à son habitude. En soupirant, le jeune garçon se passa la tête sous l'eau froide pour se réveiller un peu. Il essuya ses cheveux mi-long noir de jais, et fixa ses yeux ambrés dans son reflet, qu'il vit se froncir. Il avait encore l'impression d'être dans cet état, et cela ne l'avantageait pas. Il entendit Khamul soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte, et Sirius se dépêcha d'enrouler sa serviette autour de la taille pour lui laisser la place en effet, son ami vraiment pas matinal, était déjà de meilleur humeur après avoir pris une bonne douche revigorante.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que son ami était déjà dans la salle de bain, comme à son habitude. En souriant, Sirius se dirigea vers ses affaires et s'habilla sans pudeur. Son ami revient vite faire de même, et le temps que le jeune Greendal s'arrange devant le miroir du dortoir, les deux amis étaient prêts.

- Bon, on va déjeuner ? Proposa Khamul à son ami qui arrangeait ses cheveux un peu en bataille. C'est un combat perdu d'avance, sourit-il devant la scène.

Sirius soupira et acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle avec réserve et noblesse.

La grande salle était déjà presque pleine, et les discutions faisaient bon train. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la table de leur maison, tout au fond de la salle, à l'endroit où il restait deux places vides cote à cote, face au reste des tables. Avisant tous les plats qu'il y avait, ils se servirent abondamment. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir entamé quelques bouchés d'œufs au plat, que Tom revient sur ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Et inconsciemment, leur regard se dirigèrent vers la dernière table, celle des rouge et or. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps a trouver la préfète, assise face à eux. Comme mûe par un pressentiment, cette dernière leva les yeux sur eux, et eut un rictus. Sirius plissa les yeux, et eut pendant une fraction de seconde une boule à l'estomac. Khamul devait avoir ressentit la même chose puisqu'il demanda :

- Toute leur maison doit se sentir bien maintenant. Tu crois qu'elle a déjà tout balancé à Slughorn ?

Sirius ne répondit rien mais serra les dents. Il prit son verre de jus de citrouille pour détourner le regard de la fille. De son directeur de maison, il ne craignait rien de bien grave. Il aurait sans doute un bon trismestre ou une année de retenues. Mais de la part d'une Gryffondor il pouvait craindre les pires rumeurs sur son compte, et adieu les conquêtes faciles, et certains ne se gêneraient pas pour le rabrouer jusqu'à ce qu'une autre rumeur aussi marrante leur fasse oublier la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment que le rire particulier de Teddy lui parvient au oreilles. Il était plus loin que lui, et encore une fois à coté de la jeune française. Combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu'il ne l'apprenne ? Accablé d'une mauvaise humeur, Sirius resta dans ses sombres pensées, et il ne vit pas le hibou de son directeur se poser devant son assiette. Il fallut le coup de coude d'Elwin pour qu'enfin il se rende compte de sa présence. À coté de lui, Khamul avait légèrement pâli. Il craignait que sa famille n'approuve pas le fait de s'attirer les ennuis d'un homme influent comme Slughorn, ou des directeurs de Poudlard. Ils aimaient leur influence et être respectés. Khamul, en revanche, aimait bien se délester dans quelques bêtises. 

Avec une très légère appréhension, Sirius tendit la main vers l'enveloppe, et la détacha du hibou gris, qui s'envola aussitôt vers son maitre, sa charge effectuée. Rapidement, le jeune Serpentard la déchira et lu d'une traite son contenu avant de rester figé dessus. En voyant cette réaction Khamul, lui enleva la lettre des mains et se mit à lire son contenu. Il ouvrit lui aussi des yeux ronds, puis il esquissa un sourire sincère pour son ami.

- Capitaine mon vieux ! Lui souffla-t-il avec joie. C'est super pour toi.

Sirius lui adressa un magnifique sourire de loup à cette remarque.

- Non ? Sirius, Capitaine de notre équipe ? Demanda Tom avec entrain. Alors j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur pour qu'on gagne

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius avec une bonne humeur retrouvée, je vais monter une stratégie qui nous fera gagner à coup sûr !

Et la table des verts s'anima de bon train avec les plus jeunes et plus âgés qui venaient voir leur capitaine, et parler sport. Du coin de l'oeil Sirius vit passer Teddy, qui lui jetta un regard de mépris, ainsi que la jeune préfète des Gryffondor pour aller en cours : le premier du lundi, les potions, qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais cela n'entacha pas son bonheur. En remettant la lettre dans son sac, Sirius et les autres Serpentard de sixième année se dirigèrent de nouveau vers les cachots humides, euphoriques. 

- Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous arrive d'être aussi heureux ? Apostropha Aelys aux verts et argent. Vous avez rabaissé un petit Gryffondor de première année ?

Les rouges et or ricanèrent. Khamul prit aussitôt la mouche.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, contrairement à vous. Répondit-il en plissant les yeux

- Ah bon, alors c'est peut-être les bienfaits des ballades au _clair de lune _? Railla la préfète en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Les deux Serpentard serrèrent les poings de rage, mais il n'y eut pas de suite, car le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la salle de potions.

- La perfide, elle ne perd rien pour son grade celle là. Grommela Khamul.

Sirius acquiesça, et ils s'installèrent loin des lions en silence. Pour le reste du cours, Sirius était bien décidé à ne rien laisser lui gâcher son bonheur matinal, pas même cette fille, ni même ses compagnons qui voulaient savoir encore ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, ainsi que la raison des propos de la Gryffondor. Il laissa donc Khamul raconter leur entreprise, ainsi que leur mésaventure. Les vert et argent commentèrent à plusieurs moments du récit, couvert par les bruits des bulles de potions dans les chaudrons.


	9. Le crochet du Serpent

**Chapitre 9 : Le crochet du Serpent.**

* * *

><p>La journée se passa sans autre incident notable. De fait, rien n'entacha le bonheur de Sirius, assit près du feu dans la salle commune. Il pensait déjà aux stratégies qu'il mettrait en place pour son équipe, et on pouvait déjà voir bien en valeur les dates des sélections. Khamul referma d'un coup sec son livre qu'il tenait ouvert sur ses genoux, et soupira. Elwin, de sa posture droite, leva les yeux de son propre livre qu'il tenait devant lui, coudes sur les genoux dans une posture noble ; et interrogea son ami du regard. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.<p>

- Sérieusement, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Slughorn ne nous ait pas encore convoqué ou envoyé quelque chose concernant notre attitude de dimanche soir ?

En entendant que ça reparlait de leur problème nocturne, Elwin repris sa lecture, et Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier trop plongé dans son euphorie, n'avait pas spécialement prêté attention aux élèvements de la journée, mais quand il y repensait, rien ni personne n'avait évoqué ces détails, pas même en murmurant discrètement après son passage.

Voyant le désintérêt d'Elwin, Khamul s'adressa directement à Sirius.

- Toi non plus tu n'as rien entendu là dessus avec ton ouie ?

- Non, répondit pensivement le nouveau capitaine. Mais je n'ai pas été beaucoup concentré sur les autres aujourd'hui, il faut le dire, avoua-t-il. Ceci explique peut-être cela.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est louche tout ça. Tu n'aurais pas laissé passer une telle nouvelle si tu l'avais évasivement entendue. Et ces idiots de Gryffondor non plus.

Sirius haussa les épaules et dirigea son regard vers l'âtre, plongé dans ses pensés. Depuis qu'il était un animagus loup, son ouie était véritablement exceptionnelle, mais elle n'avait pas non plus été infaillible. Il avait très bien pu passer outre les ragots d'élèves. Peut-être aussi, que leur directeur de maison n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur bonheur. Ou peut-être que...

- ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait pu ne rien dire ?

La voix d'Elwin s'éleva avec fermeté à coté des deux jeunes Serpentard. Ces derniers le regardèrent soudainement avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. Lui, qui n'avait pas supporté leur discussion avait tout de même écouté, et donnait de plus un avis totalement improbable ! Khamul bougonna.

- Si tu avais vu son air et ses mots, tu ne dirais certainement pas ça. Répliqua-t-il.

- Elle n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps aujourd'hui, ou elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Après tout, on a eu une journée des plus remplie et elle était bien de nuit hier non ?

Voyant que Khamul s'apprêtait tout de même à trouver un contre-argument dû à son aveuglement, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Et puis il y a surement eu l'annonce du capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, les Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de votre rumeur pour le moment. Vous devriez d'ailleurs en être heureux.

Sans laisser le temps de parler, il se leva avec son livre dans sa main et monta les escaliers de son dortoir. Khamul marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Sirius pensa que son ami avait raison, elle n'avait certainement pas eu le temps... ou l'envie de le faire pour le moment. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas le centre du monde des Gryffondor, n'en déplaise à Khamul. Et puis à ce stade, il y avait encore beaucoup d'explications rationnelles à donner. Ils auraient bien le temps de le voir arriver le lendemain, ou les jours qui suivent.

Sirius mit donc de coté dans un coin de son cerveau ce soucis, et décida de monter dans son lit et d'entamer une revue sur le Quidditch avant de dormir. Il entendit Khamul le rejoindre peu de temps après, et Sirius sombra dans un sommeil agité. Le lendemain matin, ce fut une fois encore Tom qui réveilla les deux garçons. Comme à son habitude, Khamul grommela, et était de mauvais poil, quand au jeune Greendal, il avait encore passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ce matin encore, commenta Tom en le réveillant.

- Non, j'ai mal dormi une fois de plus, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, la pleine lune est pourtant passée...

Tom esquissa un sourire contrit avant de descendre déjeuner. Sirius se leva tant bien que mal, et alla se laver rapidement. En retournant vers ses affaires dans le dortoir, il prit machinalement la robe qui était au dessus de sa valise, que les elfes avaient lavé, séché et repassé. Ce n'est qu'en se regardant dans la glace qu'il vit qu'il avait mis la robe qu'il portait le soir de sa sortie nocturne au lac. Elle était encore déchirée au niveau du cou et de la poitrine. Tout ça à cause de cette fille... Avec un soupir blasé, Sirius monta dans la Grande Salle avec cette tenue, prit à la fois d'une flemmardise pour se changer, et d'une autre sensation. C'était presque comme une sorte de trophée pour lui, en un sens. Il n'allait donc pas la réparer de suite.

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir, et comme tous les matins, une clameur joyeuse s'en élevait, sorte de brouhaha flottant de discutions et de bruits de couverts. Allant prestement vers la table des siens, Sirius essayait de rester dans sa bulle afin de se préserver d'une possible migraine. Ce bruit lui était peu supportable s'il ne se concentrait pas pour ne plus entendre. Et les dernières nuits qu'il avait passé n'aidaient en rien. Aussi il ne remarqua pas les regards amusés de certains, quand ils virent sa robe, et sursauta presque quand un élève juste à sa gauche lui adressa la parole sur un ton fort et posé. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Sirius s'arrêta pour voir son interlocuteur et fit la moue en voyant qui lui adressait la parole. Il aurait vraiment aimé de la tranquillité ce matin, plus que tout autre. Mais l'autre*, ne semblait pas contraint à accepter. Dire que Sirius en aurait rêvé toute la semaine dernière que lui remettre ses idées mal placées...<p>

- Et bien alors Greendal, on a mâchouillé sa robe cette nuit, comme le chien que tu es ? Tonna Teddy.

- La ferme Lupin ! Répliqua Sirius.

Le jeune Serpentard s'était crispé machinalement, bien qu'il essayait encore de rester dans sa bulle. Elle avait éclaté malgré lui, et pour ce crétin ; il s'en voulait, et le bruit l'empêchait de réfléchir sereinement. Déjà qu'il était sur les nerfs. Le jeune Serdaigle sembla s'en amuser, en remarquant la réaction de l'Animagus. Sirius chercha à passer à coté pour atteindre sa table quand le fils de Remus renchérit :

- Il a du baver sur une nouvelle fille, et les elfes n'ont pas pu enlever les taches qui ont coulés. Il est tellement déses...

Une lueur rouge passa devant les yeux de Sirius. C'était comme s'il était devenu possédé par quelque chose, ou que quelqu'un habitait son corps. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé et qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise de son être. Tout se passa en un éclair. Avant que Teddy n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva par terre. Le Serpentard lui avait décoché un coup de poing magistral au menton, qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Le Serdaigle était resté quelques dixième de secondes choqué et abasourdi. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte jaune pâle.

- Tu vas me le payer, Greendal, menaça-t-il avant de se jeter sur son ennemi.

La suite ne fut plus qu'un mélange confus de robes de sorcier, de visages, de poings et de coups. Les étudiants autours avaient fait un cercle parfait et criaient, certains pour leur favoris, d'autres transportés par la bagarre, d'autre encore, moins nombreux, pour qu'ils cessent de se battre. Dymphina était restée assise et se prenait maintenant le visage dans ses mains. Soudain, une voix autoritaire retentie.

- Que se passe-t-il ici jeunes gens ? Veuillez cessez immédiatement ces hostilités ! _Impedimenta _!

Le professeur Dante était apparut, en se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi la foule compacte d'élève. Le sortilège avait eu pour effet de maintenir les deux étudiants sur le dos, et cloués au sol. Il l'enleva quand il fut enfin parvenu à leur hauteur. De mauvaise grâce, les deux étudiants se relevèrent en se fusillant du regard. Ils étaient vraiment dans un salle état, la robe de Teddy avait été légèrement déchiré au niveau de sa manche, et tous les deux avaient des marques de coups sur le visage.

- Que signifie tout ceci ? Un tel comportement est intolérable dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Asséna leur professeur.

Sirius fit grincer ses dents, et Teddy se passa la main sur l'os de sa mâchoire, là où le premier coup l'avait atteint. Ils attendaient maintenant la sentence.

- Je suis vraiment déçu de la part de deux de mes meilleurs élèves, dont un préfet. J'enlève trente points à Serdaigle et à Serpentard, et vous aurez chacun une retenue.

- Trente points ? Se récria Teddy contre le professeur de métamorphose.

- Et une retenue. Je vous conseille de vous rhabillez correctement, les cours vont commencer.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons dépassa ses deux étudiants. Teddy fut le premier à partir, en jetant un dernier regard assassin à Sirius. Il se passa rapidement la main sur ses cheveux qui reprirent leur teinte bleu clair habituelle. Avec un regard déçu et maussade, Sirius rejoignit les élèves de Serpentard qui l'attendaient à coté de la porte du hall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris Sirius ? Demanda Khamul mi admiratif, mi réprimandeur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci. J'ai... pété un plomb quand il m'a parlé. Avoua-t-il penaud.

Tom, Khamul et Elwin rigolèrent devant l'expression et la confession de leur ami. Puis quand la cloche sonna, Sirius reprit ses esprits. Il avait cours de métamorphose ce matin. Il monta donc les marches de marbre pour atteindre le premier étage, suivit par le préfet des vert et argent.

Le cours commença. D'ordinaire Sirius aimait ce cours, mais ce matin, il se mit au fond de la classe, et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant : sortir son Nimbus et aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Aussi l'approfondissement de la théorie des métamorphoses inter-espèces lui passa au dessus de la tête, au grand étonnement de ses amis Serpentard et du professeur, qui semblèrent penser que c'était dû à sa bagarre précédant le cours.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sirius rangea ses affaires rapidement dans son sac. Il se dirigea droit vers la salle commune. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir pour enfin récupérer son balais noir brillant, et il ressorti aussi vite qu'il était venu. A cette heure ci, le stade devait être désert. Dès que Sirius fut dehors, il sentit l'air frais lui caresser le visage doucement, et il ressenti dès lors l'appel du vol. Sans même attendre d'être sur le stade, il enfourcha son ballais, et s'élança à l'assaut du ciel. Il monta en flèche, et amorça un splendide plongé en piqué vers la surface de Quidditch. Ce ne fut qu'arriver en vu des buts, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait de la compagnie.


	10. Éclat roux et sanglant

**Chapitre 10 : Éclat roux et sanglant.**

* * *

><p>Un groupe d'une demi douzaine d'étudiants se trouvaient en plein milieu du stade. Tous étaient assis à même le sol, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le Serpentard.<p>

« C'est un stade de Quidditch ici, pas un parc, il y a bien assez d'endroits où s'asseoir. » pensa-t-il.

L'un des membres du groupe le remarqua et le pointa soudainement du doigt. Les autres regardèrent dans la direction et il y eut quelques rires goguenards. Sirius se crispa sur son balais lorsqu'ils reconnu des membres du groupe.

- Tiens, voilà un chien égaré, se contenta de dire Teddy.

- Il vient peut-être demander un bout de pain ! railla un autre à sa droite.

Les deux rigolèrent. Le Serpentard sentait de nouveau poindre la colère en lui. Il se posa néanmoins prestement et en douceur au sol, sur l'herbe encore sèche de l'été. Il se redressa aussi calme qu'il pu.

- Pourriez-vous bouger vos fesses de ce qui est un stade plutôt qu'un parc à touristes ?

Teddy répliqua en se levant d'un bond. Il regarda faussement de chaque coté et dans ses mains.

- Je ne vois pas de réservation à ton nom, le _clebs_. Premier arrivés, premiers servis. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on va apprendre ça ?

La main de Sirius trembla, son balais aussi. Il préférait éviter les ennuis avec trois préfets autour de lui, mais ils étaient vraiment trop insupportables à son goût. Ses yeux lançaient des éclats noirs à chaque membres du groupe. « Vous êtes sur un terrain de Quidditch... » recommença-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Mais ce qu'il allait dire se perdit dans sa lutte du regard avec le fils du loup-garou. Chacun essayait comme de se tuer du regard, et c'était une lutte où le premier qui détournerait les yeux aurait perdu ce défi silencieux qui s'était installé entre eux. Ce jeu de fierté dura pas loin de trois bonnes minutes avant qu'enfin, il ne soit rompu.

- Il a raison. Nous devrions aller dans le parc.

Par réflexe Sirius détourna les yeux vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Aelys avait rassemblé ses affaires, suivit par une autre jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux roux plus foncés et agressifs. Il se mordit la joue de dépit. Il venait de perdre son défi contre Teddy, et se faisait de toutes évidences de nouveau arrêter par une Gryffondor. Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Teddy fit un rictus victorieux, et d'un signe de tête goguenard, suivit les filles avec ses amis. Le stade était de nouveau vide et silencieux autour de Sirius. Celui-ci jeta son balais avec force au sol. Puis il s'assit avec lassitude, et démotivation. Il s'allongea un moment les bras derrière la tête pour se calmer. Puis ses oreilles entendirent des bruits de pas venant vers lui. Priant pour que ça ne soit pas Teddy qui revenait, Sirius ne se releva même pas lorsqu'il senti les arrivants près de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner cette joie à ce petit lycanthrope. Mais il se trompait.

- Et bien alors Sirius ? Tu ne nous a pas entendu arriver ou tu piquais un somme ?

Reconnaissant le timbre de cette voix si familière, Sirius se redressa avec un de ses sourires de loup.

- Tu pourrais trouver mieux comme endroit pour dormir, continua Khamul sur son ton habituel de plaisanterie caché par sa fausse déception quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Ne serais-ce que les bras d'une belle demoiselle...

- Surtout qu'apparemment elles ne se font pas prier à ce qu'il parait, ajouta Tom qui était venu avec lui, le bras chargé d'un Souafle.

Sirius leur donna une petite bourrade affective, sa bonne humeur revenue. Avec des rires, les deux Serpentard lancèrent le défi d'un match à leur capitaine afin de « reprendre en douceur ». Sirius récupéra son allié qu'il avait mis à terre inexplicablement plus tôt, et s'élança de nouveau à la conquête du ciel avec ses amis. Le jeu dura une heure, quand enfin, fatigués, les joueurs se posèrent sur la terre ferme. Tom avait gagné la partie en marquant le plus de buts, étant le plus adroit. Ce qui satisfaisait Sirius car il comptait postuler dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Il avait déjà joué avec lui les précédentes années, et il avait toujours eu un résultat plus que satisfaisant.

- En revanche capitaine, il faudra t'améliorer, parce que là tu n'avais pas vraiment le niveau que tu avais au dernier match, commenta Tom. Et tu te souviens que nous avons perdus contre Serdaigle et que se sont eux qui ont eu la coupe ?

- Oui, oui je m'en souviens, répondit Sirius se remémorant le match. Mais nous avions une stratégie qui n'était pas au point contre cette équipe. Quand à celle de Serdaigle, elle était surtout constituée d'un bon capitaine et de pas mal de joueur de septième année. Nous verrons donc de nouvelles recrues, mais je doute qu'elles vaudront les précédentes.

Ce match avait donné un score de deuxième au Serpentard à cause de leur défaite contre les aigles. « Leur équipe d'or », pensait Sirius. Mais les joueurs étaient partis, maintenant. Et il estimait pouvoir avoir la meilleure équipe de Poudlard cette année, et avec de la chance, l'an prochain aussi. Il ne lui restait qu'a parfaire les stratégies.

Portant leurs balais, et le souafle pour Tom, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. En passant près de l'entrée du château, Sirius avisa du coin de l'œil des cheveux roux. Il tourna son regard vers eux, machinalement. Se sentant observée, la fille rousse tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Serpentard. C'était Aelys, comme le supposait Sirius. Celle-ci haussa légèrement un sourcil comme pour demander silencieusement ce qu'il avait, et Sirius se détourna d'elle, avec un sentiment amer dans la bouche. Il ne vit pas qu'elle fixait le haut de sa robe déchirée.

Le soir, rassemblés devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, les Serpentard de sixième année tentaient tant bien que mal, de finir leurs devoirs. Une jeune étudiante plutôt douée en runes, donnait de l'aide à ses compagnons ; comme il était habituel dans leur fratrie. A chaque mouvement de sa tête, ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés caressaient son visage, et ses boucles d'oreilles, représentant de grands serpents qui ondulaient, bougeaient en rythme. Soudain en esquissant un beau sourire, elle se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander son aide en métamorphose. Elle perdit son expression mielleuse, qui se transforma en une expression interrogative. Khamul suivit son regard, et découvrit Sirius endormi sur le canapé, la tête posé sur le coté, un livre, avec un parchemin par dessus, sur ses genoux. Il tenait encore sa plume comme s'il était sur le point d'écrire. Son meilleur ami esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

- Excuse le, il est assez fatigué : ces derniers temps ont été plutôt plein d'émotions pour lui.

La jeune fille sourit à Khamul et, avec une moue contrariée, se détourna de Sirius. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas avant qu'Elwin ne se lève pour aller faire son tour de garde en tant que préfet. Sirius râla de s'être endormi comme tel, devant les rires de Khamul. Sans plus de cérémonie, il ferma son livre avec le parchemin encore dedans, le rangea dans son sac, et monta en direction de son dortoir. La jeune fille aux boucles d'oreilles de serpent lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Sirius ne répondit pas et monta les marches rapidement. Il s'aspergea d'eau dans la salle de bain et s'allongea sur son lit. Ce n'est que là qu'il vit que le lit du cinquième occupant de leur dortoir était déjà occupé, les rideaux tirés. Sans se poser plus de question, Sirius se lança dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, il eut encore une fois beaucoup de mal à se lever, il avait encore passé une nuit grise comme il les appelait. Des nuits agités, sans rêves, et qui ne reposent pas. Il avait tellement l'impression d'être fait en plomb ce matin là, que même Khamul était déjà prêt avant qu'il ne soit encore habillé. Cela l'interpella.

- Tu vas bien Sirius ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens encore bizarre...

- Tu as passé une de tes nuits grises ?

- Ouais... ça dure depuis un moment pourtant. Je devrais peut-être aller en parler à l'infirmerie.

Khamul approuva. Et Sirius se dépêcha de se lever et de se préparer pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. Comme à son habitude, la grande salle était pleine de bruit. Sirius eut du mal à tout supporter et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour l'étouffer. Il vit alors passer un éclat de chevelure rousse devant lui. Mais la teinte de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il avait vue ne s'éloigna pas de sa vision. Son rouge piquant irradiait ses yeux. Et cela s'étendit au reste de son corps. Ce n'est que là que Sirius se rendit compte que la jeune fille était pourtant déjà partie, et que c'est son cerveau qui lui envoyait un signal de détresse. Il senti à ce moment là une sensation chaude et humide sur le haut de sa robe de sorcier ; et cela s'étendait de plus en plus. Intrigué, il baissa la tête pour voir d'où cette sensation provenait. Il vit alors du sang qui coulait sur sa tenue. _Son_ sang. Machinalement, Sirius porta la main vers son nez, et elle fut inondée de liquide rouge et visqueux. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le son explosa à son oreille libérée. Le Serpentard senti une sensation de vertige, comme s'il tombait. Couplée d'une chaleur insupportable.

Et Sirius partit en arrière.

Il s'évanouit avant de toucher le sol.

Tout devenant noir et silencieux. Vide.

Il n'entendit pas les appels et cris affolés de Khamul et de la Serpentard aux boucles de serpent, qui résonnèrent dans la grande salle.


	11. Le Serment

**Chapitre 11 : Le Serment.**

* * *

><p>Aelys avait vu Victoire partir après qu'elle ait reçue une lettre attachée à sa chouette. Elle l'avait suivit du regard quelque peu intriguée. Elle l'avait vue croiser ces deux imbéciles de Serpentard qui aimaient les baignades nocturnes. Une bourrasque s'était alors infiltrée faisant voler ses cheveux juste sous le nez du jeune Greendal qui se tenait les oreilles. Il était vraiment bizarre. Elle détourna son regard. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il commença a saigner abondamment du nez.<p>

A la table des Serdaigle, Dymphina regarda machinalement l'entrée. Elle y vit les deux Serpentard qui entraient, et l'un d'eux se mit à a avoir du sang qui coulait sur sa robe. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il baisse les yeux et porte la main à son nez, avant de sembler un peu inquiet. La jeune française se demanda si elle devait aller les aider, ou avertir quelqu'un, puis elle se remémora que c'était des Serpentard et qu'il ne valait mieux pas les aborder. Elle suivit donc de loin Sirius chanceler, puis tomber à la renverse jusqu'au bruit sourd qu'il fit en touchant le sol. Son ami se tourna vers lui inquiet, et de la table voisine retentit un cri angoissé d'une belle jeune fille aux grandes boucles de serpents d'argent, qui accourut rapidement auprès de lui.

Les professeurs alertés par le bruit, virent la scène et Dante, Flitwitck, Bones et Slughorn arrivèrent en courant. Les professeurs de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal, jeunes et grands, furent les premiers sur la scène, tandis que le minuscule professeur Flitwick essayait tant bien que mal de se faire une place avec ses petites jambes, et que le professeur Slughorn suivait, soufflant comme s'il avait fait un marathon, en se tenant son ventre pansu. La voix flûtée de Filius s'éleva en même temps que le corps de Sirius.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Le professeur Bones acquiesça et s'élança rapidement dans une course, le corps de Sirius ensorcelé de son fait, derrière elle. Khamul et la jeune Serpentard suivaient sur le même rythme.

Dymphina s'en voulu de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt tandis que les professeurs encore présents chassaient les badauds. Et fit part de son ressentiment à sa table. Juste à coté, Teddy renifla de dédain en déclarant que Sirius faisait toujours tout pour être au centre de l'attention et qu'il ne s'agissait probablement de rien, mais la jeune française ne pouvait enlever cette mauvaise idée de sa tête.

Quand Sirius reprit conscience, l'après-midi était déjà entamée. Il essaya de se redresser péniblement avec une main, son corps avait l'air d'être fait d'une matière proche du coton. Il leva sa main près de son visage pour l'examiner, mais ne lui trouva rien d'anormal. L'esprit encore embrumé, il avisa un objet sur sa table de chevet.

- Tu es réveillé.

L'infirmière, qui venait de parler, se tenait près de sa loge. Elle s'approcha de son patient. Sirius acquiesça. Dans l'instant qui suivit elle lui fit passer tout un tas d'examens afin de s'assurer qu'il était en parfaite santé. Une demi-heure après, Khamul arriva à la grande joie de Sirius.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Je crois..., répondit Sirius.

-Que t'est-il arrivé alors ?

- D'après l'infirmière, j'ai juste fait un malaise dû à mes dernières nuits grises. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu d'autres explications. Et moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'ai envie de quitter cet endroit, je n'aime pas être ici mais l'infirmière ne veut pas me laisser partir ce soir.

Sirius soupira et Khamul acquiesça. Puis il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami assis sur le lit, et en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux il ajouta :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Une nuit de détente prends un bain chez les préfets, puis trouve une fille qui veuille coucher avec toi. Ton corps doit juste être en manque, c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Sirius sourit. Khamul tendit le bras vers la table à coté. Il y prit une petite réplique d'un nimbus 2001 avec un joueur en vert dessus, qu'il regarda avec un air entre le dédain et l'amusement. Sirius n'avait pas fait attention à cet objet, et le regarda interrogateur.

- Jeyne est venue quand tu étais inconscient, déclara Khamul en réponse à la question muette de son ami. Quel dommage que tu ne veuilles pas t'envoyer des filles de notre maison, soupira-t-il en faisant tourner le jouet dans ses doigts. Tu aurais toutes tes chances avec elle, et ça serait facile de passer toute une nuit dans le même lit...

Sirius haussa les épaules, pensif. Il avait déjà exprimé ses intentions sur ce sujet, et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Khamul lui,avait déjà couché avec une fille de leur maison, et bien qu'il comprenait et respectait les raisons de son ami, il trouvait cela bien mieux, surtout quand il s'avérait être en manque. Malgré tout, la fille n'était plus à Poudlard cette année et cela soulageait bien le garçon. Il évitait ce que Sirius redoutait rester dans la même maison. Il y avait toujours ce petit désagrément lorsqu'ils acceptaient de coucher avec une fille de Poudlard. Très peu semblait se satisfaire d'une ou deux fois quand elles s'apercevaient qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus, et même quand elles savaient que ça se passait comme ça, toutes nourrissaient l'espoir d'avoir plus que les autres. La déception était souvent cruelle, la rancœur aussi.

De plus, Sirius voulait préserver l'entente entre les membres de sa maison, qu'il trouvait importante et ne voulait pas supporter une copine collante ou embêtante même dans ses instants de détente. Excepté s'il avait plus qu'une envie de sexe. C'était le serment qu'il s'était fait.

Khamul reposa alors le jouet, qui se mit à décrire de petits arcs de cercles à quelques centimètres au dessus de la table. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, et que l'heure du repas approchait, Khamul se dirigea vers la porte pour partir dans les cachots, et Sirius le suivit, au grand dam de l'infirmière qui allât le chercher dans le couloir du rez de chaussée, et menaça de le ramener contre sa volonté. De mauvaise grâce, Sirius se redirigea vers la petite salle avec Mme Pomfresh qui lui tenait la robe au niveau de l'épaule.

- Mais vous voyez bien que je n'ai rien, protesta Sirius. Laissez-moi partir et lâchez-moi !

Voyant qu'une élève attendait dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh relâcha Sirius qui s'empressa de lisser sa robe à l'endroit où elle l'avait tenu. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas et s'adressa à l'étudiante.

- Ah, Aelys... c'est pour vos médicaments je suppose ?

En entendant le prénom, Sirius se raidit et releva la tête. Sa lèvre se redressa en un rictus mauvais quand il s'aperçut que la préfète se tenait effectivement devant la loge de l'infirmière. De toute évidence elle l'avait entendu arriver car elle lui lança un regard désespérant, avant de hocher la tête en réponse à la question. Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Sirius, le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Tu as intérêt à retourner te coucher et à rester bien sagement dans ton lit ou je te promets que tu ne voudras plus le quitter !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans sa loge. Sirius grogna mais allât s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Aussitôt le mini joueur de Quidditch se mit a voleter autour de lui, ce qui acheva de l'énerver. Il tenta de l'attraper pour le ranger dans un tiroir sous le regard moqueur d'Aelys.

- Joli réplique, ironisa-t-elle.

Avec une rage non dissimulée, Sirius réussi à s'emparer de l'objet et le fourra sans ménagement dans sa poche. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'elle lui fit mal. Mme Pomfresh arriva juste à ce moment là avec deux petites fioles contenant une potion argentée médicamenteuse. La Gryffondor les prit et les rangea dans la poche interne de sa robe en remerciant l'infirmière, et tourna les talons probablement pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Quand elle fut partie, elle envoya deux elfes chercher un plateau pour Sirius en lui intimant de prendre une pillule quand il aurait fini. Devant son regard énervé, elle lui assura que c'était un médicament qui l'aiderait à passer une meilleure nuit.

Il prit donc le comprimé après avoir englouti son repas, seul. Et la nuit fut bien plus accueillante que les dernières.

De ce fait, au matin, l'infirmière, le laissa repartir en lui confiant néanmoins quelques médicaments à prendre avant la nuit. Sirius enfourna la plaquette dans sa poche et se dépêcha de sortir de cette salle blanche et morne et d'aller rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois, il fut heureux de trouver le brouhaha incessant et inaltérable de la pièce.

Il fut même exalté de voir la tête maussade de Ted lorsqu'il passa devant lui, en pleine forme. Nul doute que ce dernier aurait préféré le voir encore passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune fille brune aux boucles d'oreilles en serpent, qui elle, se précipita sur Sirius pour l'étreindre.

Celui-ci fut surpris par ce geste soudain, et encore plus lorsque, quand bien même il détestait ce genre de démonstration publique, il y répondit brièvement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de la Serpentard dont il sentait ses formes contre son corps, ainsi que le parfum fruité se libérant de ses cheveux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à briser son serment avec elle.

Se rendant compte de ses pensés, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte. Il sourit à Jeyne et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la tablée de leur maison. Ignorant superbement les sourires en coin et les regard pleins de sous entendus de Khamul et Tom, Sirius commença à se servir abondamment des plats, puis aborda un sujet de conversation avec Elwin assit à côté de lui, qui feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Le premier sujet qui lui vint fut donc de parler des nouvelles à défaut de pouvoir lire la Une du journal.

- Il y a eu des meurtres, répondit Elwin dans un soupir mais s'attirant désormais l'écoute de la bande. Deux corps ont été retrouvés dans la nuit.


	12. Meurtres à Glasgow

**Chapitre 12 : Meurtres à Glasgow**

* * *

><p>Sirius avait prit le journal que lui tendit son préfet, et lu l'article avec attention. Il n'y avait pas eu de morts anormales depuis plusieurs années. Seuls quelques défenseurs du précédent seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tenté de le venger ou de suivre sa voie, mais ils étaient tous derrière les barreaux ou dans la tombe désormais. Dont beaucoup grâce au survivant. Il y avait bien eu quelques accidents, rarement mortels, mais cette annonce intrigua assez le loup.<p>

**_Double meurtre à Glasgow._**

_Dans la nuit de Mercredi à Jeudi, deux corps de sorciers ont été retrouvés au fond d'un jardin public de Glasgow. Les corps ont été découverts vers onze heures du soir par des jeunes étudiants moldus, qui ont affirmés aux journalistes avoir entendu des bruits paranormaux, alors qu'ils étaient en train de marchander des substances illicites moldues. Les jeunes gens, sortant d'une soirée festive, et ivres au moment de l'interrogatoire, sont restés plutôt évasifs sur l'affaire. N'apportant rien de plus à l'enquête, ils ont subis un sortilège d'amnésie._

_Les corps ont été identifiés, il s'agissait de deux employés du ministère de la magie, les Aurors : Mr. Duglan et Mr. Higgling, dont l'un d'eux était porté disparut depuis deux jours._

_Les circonstances de leur décès sont encore floues, et une enquête a été levée. A l'heure actuelle la seule information sûre est qu'ils ont été frappés du sortilège de mort. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi ces sorciers se battaient, ni pourquoi de telles extrémités ont été employées. Les hommes se sont entre-tués ou ont tous deux été victimes d'une autre baguette, mais les soupçons se portent sur l'éventualité d'une tierce personne. En effet, les baguettes sont restées introuvables, et aucun des jeunes moldus n'a déclaré les avoir prises ou simplement vues._

Une photo des deux Aurors agrémentait l'article. Ils avaient la mine grave et ne bougeaient que peu leur tête. A la fin de l'article, Sirius les regarda, pensif.

- Une attaque sur des Aurors... ça signifie souvent l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir, ou d'un sorcier qui veut une domination, dit-il. A moins que ça ne soit qu'un simple règlement de compte...

- La Gazette essaye de ne pas nous affoler cependant, critiqua Elwin en lançant un coup d'œil à son ami. Le bureau des Aurors va mener une enquête, mais ils nous disent _encore_ qu'ils auraient bien pu s'entre-tuer.

Sirius piqua dans une tranche de jambon, et l'attaqua consciencieusement, coupant court au sujet des meurtres. A coté de lui, Jeyne se remit les cheveux en place, et leur parfum enveloppa l'air devant le Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour ressaisir ses esprits, et fini son petit déjeuner.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sirius fit part à Khamul et Elwin de son envie de chasse. Mais il ne parla pas de cette impression qu'il avait eue le matin même.

- Tu es déjà en manque Sirius ? C'est pas vrai, pire que des lapins, commenta Elwin.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était ça. Bon et alors tu as des idées vers qui tu vas chasser ? Demanda Khamul.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit Sirius. Je vais probablement attendre l'occasion d'une heure de libre entre les cours, soit probablement cet après-midi. Ça suffira je pense.

Khamul sourit, et il ne s'effaça pas jusqu'au moment où ils furent assis tous les deux au fond de la salle d'enchantements. C'était la salle où la préfète des rouge et or les avait attrapé. Son regard trahit ses pensées : en fronçant les sourcil, ses yeux fixèrent le dos d'Aelys qui se trouvait un rang devant, un peu vers la droite. Sirius suivi sa fixation et étouffa un rire, ce qui ramena les idées de Khamul à leur table. La petite voix aigüe du professeur Flitwitck s'éleva de son promontoire fait de livres. Le cour commença, sur de la théorie. Tom, assit à coté de Sirius, et qui s'ennuyait déjà ferme leur souffla :

- Je parie 5 Gallions que aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de lancer un sort sur les livres pour faire tomber le prof.

- Tenu ! Répondirent d'une voix Sirius et Khamul.

- D'accord, répliqua Tom avec un air malicieux, mais il faut qu'un seul de vous le fasse, donc débrouillez-vous pour empêcher l'autre de l'exécuter !

Sans perdre de temps, les Serpentards se regardèrent et d'un mouvement de réflexes se jetèrent des sortilèges informulés. Khamul, donna un coup de pied à Sirius sous la table, ce qui eut pour effet de le déconcentrer momentanément. Khamul en profita pour pointer sa baguette vers la pile de livre et lancer le sort de chute, mais l'instant d'après, il y eut un un bruit de détonation, Khamul se retrouva au sol. Il avait basculé de sa chaise, du fait de Sirius, aussi surpris que lui de la puissance du sort. Simultanément, la pile de livres du professeur d'enchantements s'était renversée, et ce dernier avait perdu l'équilibre. Furieux, il se releva devant la salle hilare, et trouva bien vite les coupables.

Après leur avoir fait un sermon, et enlevé dix points à leur maison, il ne pût s'empêcher de les féliciter à demi-mot sur les excellents résultats de leurs sortilèges informulés. Avec un grand sourire, Khamul se tourna vers Tom, la main tendue, qui se remplit de Gallions. L'hilarité de ce moment continua jusqu'au cours de potions, où tous les Serpentard de leur année se trouvaient. Jeyne s'octroya d'office une place à côté de Sirius, et écouta Khamul et Tom narrer leur histoire. Même le dernier garçon, aux cheveux sombres, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois en repensant à son ancien professeur d'enchantements.

Le professeur Slughorn continuait les révisions, aussi il demanda aux étudiants de reconnaître des potions de par leur couleur, leur texture, ou leur odeur. Jeyne, un Gryffondor et le dernier garçon de Serpentard trouvèrent facilement toutes les potions : ils voulaient être potionnistes après leurs études à Poudlard.

Ravie d'étaler son savoir devant Sirius, Jeyne lui adressait un sourire charmeur en remettant ses cheveux en place à chacune de ses réponses. Ses boucles argentés suivaient le mouvement, comme si elles voulaient hypnotiser. Enfin, l'heure du repas sonna, et les étudiants du cours de Potions se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle, pour la plupart - qui n'avaient pris ni alchimie, ni botanique en cours supérieurs - ravis de pouvoir profiter de leur après-midi de libre. Sirius trouvait cela soulageant, dans le sens où il pourrait s'occuper à chasser, mais aussi parce qu'il ne serait plus collé par Jeyne qui irait à son cours. Il prit cependant son temps, pour rester le dernier dans la classe et demander un service à son directeur de maison : une réservation de terrain. Quand il eut obtenu son accord, il se dépêcha de retrouver les autres. C'est donc de bonne humeur que les Serpentard entamèrent leur repas.

Juste avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne reprennent, Sirius déposa un avis dans la salle commune. De couleur rouge et en lettre manuscrites fines et penchées, le capitaine de Quidditch informait les Serpentard de la future sélection pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Elle se déroulerait le Samedi 20 Septembre, en fin d'après-midi.

Nombre d'élèves en furent surexcités, et jusqu'au jour dit, ne parlait plus que du sport sorcier et des pronostics sur qui seraient pris cette année.


End file.
